Fortunate Girl
by PetrichorGirl13
Summary: Beastboy starts to notice things come true when he writes them with a special pen. Beastboy isn't only humor and mischief but something deeper and more sincere. Read more to find out TWO-SHOT! Rae and Rob.
1. Chapter 1

**We've been over this I do not own Teen Titans! Ever not tomorrow, not today, not when I post a new story will I own them! So get that out of your minds that maybe today somebody who writes FF will own Teen Titans! Unless Sam Register writes FF…**

**Fortunate Girl**

**Beastboy**

The whole team could see that Robin had a crush on Raven, even Starfire could see though she wouldn't admit it. Raven felt the same way about Robin, she may be able to hide her emotions away from the world but some things are just too hard to keep locked away. I didn't want to admit to myself that she like Robin but eventually I got over it and faced the facts.

Doctor Light had escaped jail and tried to rob a bank today but he didn't get far at all. Now we all sat eating pizza at home.

"I totally kicked his flashlight butt today!" I said proudly smiling.

"Yeah sure you did grass stain." Cyborg said almost laughing, then shoving a huge slice of pizza in his mouth.

"I did though, you just don't want to admit it." I told him.

"Yeah like how you don't want to admit that you like Ra-" I kicked him under the table and let out a small eep.

"When are you going to remember I'm metal?" He said laughing

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked at the same time as Robin. They looked away from each other smiling. Well Raven tried to hide a smile.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

XXXXXXXXX

Later I was in my room and started to make a list of the comics I needed to get when I go to the comic book store tomorrow. Right in the middle of my list my stupid pen dies.

"Great, now I need a new pen. I'll have to put that on my list for tomorrow too."

Robin is working on Slade leads, Cyborg had to recharge early because of something Doctor Light did that I can't exactly remember, and Starfire and Raven are watching a movie.

"Well if everyone is busy, well I could ask Robin but I'm not allowed to disturb him when he's trying to find Slade unless it's an emergency. Well Raven gave me a pen earlier today she has to have more in her room." I reason with myself as I made my way to Raven's room. I'm only getting a pen what's the worst that could happen?

I slowly open the door to her room and walked in. On a shelf nearly touching the ceiling something glinted into my eyes. I quickly noticed it was a pen, just what I needed.

"Why would somebody put a pen way up here?" I said jumping up trying to reach. It became obvious I couldn't reach it as myself. So I turned into a cat and jumped from the nearby desk to a shelf and finally to the top shelf grabbing the pen in my mouth and jumping down turning into myself before hitting the floor.

When I got back to my room I looked at the pen. It looked like a normal clear plastic pen, but something about the ink was strange. For one it was clear and sparkled.

"Is there even any ink in this pen I can barely see it?" I scribbled a mark on the paper and it wrote red then suddenly turned black.

"Whoa cool pen" I said in amazement. Right when I was about to write something down, Robin swung the door open.

"Dude knock much?" I asked offended. Even though I wasn't doing anything I still felt the need to say something.

"Go to sleep we have early training in the morning." He said and left.

"We always have early training, anything before noon is early." I said once he left, hopefully he couldn't hear.

"I heard that." Robin called. Apparently he did.

XXXXXXX

**Regular P.O.V. **

"Robin 7 o'clock is too early for training, I need my sleep." Beastboy complained.

"Well then go to sleep earlier." Robin said as he set the course up. Beastboy set a new course record to Cyborg's dismay. Later Beastboy went to town and got his comics. On his way back there was a sign that read "MAKE A FORTUNE COOKIE FREE!" beside a fast food chicken restaurant. Why does a chicken place have fortune cookies? Beastboy thought to himself. Beastboy walked ahead until he was at the sign where a lady had a bowl of cookies and a bowl of small papers.

"Take paper, write fortune then put inside cookie!" The old lady said happily smiling. She held out a cookie and paper to Beastboy.

"Um sure, I'll do it later thanks." He said taking it and walking down the street back home. Beastboy wasn't really sure of what to write on the paper just yet so he saved it.

"Maybe I can use it to play a joke on Cyborg?" He said mischievously.

The next few weeks seemed odd. Beastboy had beaten all the course records for training and almost single handedly taken down Mumbo Jumbo.

"I can't believe! I've done everything on my goal list!" He said stunned when he was in his room looking at the list that glinted.

"Wait a minute didn't I write this with…" he looked at across the room at the desk where the pen he taken from Raven's room sat on the desk.

"I want to try something" he went and picked up the pen and wrote something on a sticky note.

_A few seconds later_

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire called happily knocking on the door which fell to the floor.

"Sorry, but I have made the chocolate chip cookies and want you to taste!" She said happily holding a plate of cookies that actually looked edible; more than just edible they looked delicious.

"Sure." He took a bite of one. A moment passed by that he chewed and swallowed.

"Starfire these are delicious! Can I have another?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course" She smiled. When she left Beastboy looked at what he read on the paper _Starfire learns to bake good cookies._

* * *

**So this was supposed to be a present but I had a better idea so I thought I'd just post this instead. This will have only one more chapter! **


	2. Something Special

**Beastboy**

The next three days has been amazing! Cyborg has been so confused whenever his arm mysteriously falls off when we play video games allowing me to win; every time. Or how Robin Slade notes attack him, it really is hilarious when Starfire cooks Tameranean foods that begin floating in the air. I even had some fun with Titans East when we visited yesterday. Aqualad thought he was fish and Mas y Menos were in slow motion! The best part was no one thought it was me. Lately though the pen had been going in and, the ink is almost out. I haven't used it all day, and it's killing me! So many great opportunities for pranks but I'm going to use the rest of the ink for something important something special. The thing though is what is so special? Well Raven is special… but she likes Robin so that idea is stupid. Maybe I should just return it? Raven doesn't have to ever know I could sneak in all stealthy and put it back without her finding out. That's what I'll have to do; I can't risk losing all the ink or Raven and the rest of the team finding out. I'll stop now while I still have a chance.

I begin walking to Raven's room with the pen in my hand. I thought Raven was on the roof meditating. Apparently not, I hear someone talking on the other side of the door.

"_Why do you not date friend Beastboy?"_ I'm pretty sure Starfire said that. What she said shocked me, they're talking about me? The silence that comes next kills me because I want to just as bad as she does if not worse.

"_I value Beastboy too much as a friend; I don't want to lose him."_ Raven replied, I could barely hear her. That's all I needed to hear though… but I had to listen for more.

"_I can tell you have the feelings for Robin."_ Starfire said next, she sounded sad; depressing even.

"_Kind of"_ Raven replies.

"_Robin has the feelings for you too."_ Starfire says even more depressingly.

"_I guess so, but he doesn't do anything about it."_ Her answer was very neutral, but at the same time I could tell it hurt. Raven is delicate, a ball of emotions and when someone you like doesn't do anything and you're too scared too… I understand how it feels. I race back to my room knowing what I have to do. Raven is special. I look desperately around for the fortune cookie paper and fortune cookie. I find it underneath some paper on the desk. I write on the paper something special and gently stuff it in the cookie.

XXXXXX

**Robin**

I walk into my room when I'm about to go to bed. The team and I had just watched a movie. I sat beside Raven, I didn't ask her though; again. I lay on the bed about to fall asleep and turn over. I fortune cookie sits on the desk.

"What?" I ask myself wondering where it came from. I get up and take it. It looks stale so eating it is probably not best. I always love to make fun of fortune cookies since they never come true. So open it expecting it to be something stupid, but it's not. It's not typed but handwritten for one.

"_She's tired of waiting ask her already, don't be scared."_

**Raven**

"Raven, Raven" I hear a knock on the door and someone calling my name. I sleepily get out of the bed and open the door.

"Robin?" I ask him rubbing my eyes.

"Raven sorry to wake you but there's something I need to ask you." He explained quickly.

"Can it wait until morning?" I ask, all I want to do is go back to bed!

"No" he surprises me I expected a yes.

"Raven will you go out with me? Not now though I mean tomorrow or if you don't want to you don't-"

"I would love to" I say smiling. I can't believe he just asked me that. What pushed him, who pushed him? I never thought…

"Great um, I'll see you in the morning then?" He says smiling happily.

"Yeah goodnight Robin." I say closing the door. I can't believe that just happened.

**The next day**

**Beastboy**

Robin asked Raven out like I expected. They were about to leave for their date. Raven looked happy that's all that matters. Before they left though, Raven came over to me; she must've seen me look disappointed at some point or sensed it.

"Beastboy I don't want to date you be-" She begins, but I stop her.

"Raven I don't want to risk losing you as a friend." I must've surprised her I can tell by the expression on her face.

"Thanks" she hugs me. The same kind of hug after the Malchoir incident; the hug that means _I'm glad you're there for me._

**Hi! Thank you all my reviewers, guest reviewers, inanimate reviewers, dead reviewers…please don't die! Oh and thank you TDCC (the music I play when I write) you are my inspiration! Review please :) **


End file.
